Many liquids, such as commercial processed foods, including, but not limited to, juices, beverages, soups and stews, contain microorganisms that continue to multiply after processing, thereby reducing the safe shelf life of the foods. It is has been known that exposure of microorganisms to very high pressures (e.g. up to 100 kpsi) will reduce the population of various species of microorganisms during batch processing. Furthermore, the high pressure treatment of liquid foods, while deactivating microorganisms, has essentially no negative effect on the taste and appearance of the liquid.
The prior art generally discloses complicated batch processes and apparatus for the deactivation of microorganisms in a liquid. Unfortunately, batch processes can be expensive and inefficient.